Those We Have Lost
by ThinkGeek
Summary: Harry attends a ceremony for those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts and brings Teddy.


**Disclaimer: I'm NOT JK! I do not own the characters!**

Andromeda hadn't wanted him to come. He was too young; he wouldn't understand, but Harry had been adamant. Harry Potter treated the boy like his own son. It was nice, Andromeda thought, that the little boy had a father figure like Harry. The boy who lived; godfather to her only grandchild. Yes, that was a lovely thought. With the image in her mind of her grandson in the care of such a capable young man, she settled down into the saggy armchair in the corner and settled into a state of relaxation.

Harry pulled the little boy through the rows of chairs to the seat next to Ron in the front row. In front of them, stood a podium on the stage which had been constructed for the event, and next to this stood an object enrobed in a white cloth.

Harry looked behind to see Mrs Weasley, her hands shaking slightly beneath her cloak, her eyes filled with tears. She held out her arms in an attempt to embrace him but, noticing Teddy oh his lap, shook his hand instead. He felt an immense guilt sitting among the Weasley family today. He felt like a fraud. People had died because of him; he'd never be able to remove that guilty feeling, even if he extracted his entire memory bank and deposited all his thoughts into the pensieve.

He pulled the little boy onto his lap. His hair was his mother's favourite shade of pink today. Perhaps he knows, Harry thought, maybe he understands. Hermione smiled at Harry, then rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She looked as though she had been crying. They all did. Today wasn't a happy day.

Ginny slid into the empty seat next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders, the other still balancing the toddler on his knee. She responded by resting her head on Harry's shoulder, mimicking Ron and Hermione. A single tear slid down her cheek and onto Harry's robes.

Aside from Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, the front row of chairs were filled by various wizards from the Ministry, including the Minister for Magic, who dipped his head at Harry as he approached. The four remaining chairs were occupied by Neville and his grandmother and Luna and her father. Behind them sat the Weasley family, who filled up and entire row. Seats had been reserved for Ginny and Ron both among their family, and among their friends. Both siblings decided to be with Hermione and Harry, who had no-one else there to turn too.

McGonagall coughed as she ascended the small steps leading up to the podium on the stage, her dark green robes billowing against the wind. She cleared her throat, and began her speech; "Friends. We are gathered here today, to remember those who died in the name of all that is good, brave men and women, who gave their lives so that we might have peace." Molly Weasley stifled a sob at this. "And so," McGonagall continued, "I reveal to you now, a lasting memorial to those we have lost." She drew out her wand, and with a flourish, the white cloth fell back, revealing a beautiful marble structure, shaped into a small plinth.

The audience clapped, and Harry hugged the little boy close and watched intently as the shape of the monument changed suddenly, and the marble work formed the face of Colin Creevey, and Harry realised it was like the statue of himself, his mother and father in Godric's Hollow. Because of this he knew that it would eventually take the form of all those who had died. He felt sad for Mrs Weasley, and hoped she would not still be there when the statue eventually transformed into Fred.

He waited for the applause to die, secretly urging McGonagall to speak again. She quickly put her wand away, and began again; "And now I would like to introduce someone, someone who needs no introduction." She nodded at Harry, and descended the steps, coming to rest in the empty seat on the end of the row.

Harry rose cautiously from his seat, the small boy still balanced on his hip. Carefully, he ascended the stairs and put the little boy down on the stage. Harry coughed, and began the speech he had been asked to prepare; "This is Teddy Remus Lupin," he said, gesturing to the small child crawling over the stage. "His father was Remus Lupin, he was one of my father's best friends; he taught me to produce a patronus; he was a good friend to me. He was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts.

His mother was Nymphadora Tonks and she was one of the kindest, liveliest people I ever knew. She was determined and brave and had an amazing ability to find the light in any situation. She was also killed at the Battle of Hogwarts."

He paused and went to pick up Teddy. He held him up so the crowd could see the little boy, as he continued; "Teddy and I are similar. Both our parents died trying to make a better world for us. They died, so we might live." He looked at Ron, whose face was grave, Hermione's head on his shoulder. He imagined she was weeping.

"And that's what everyone remembered here has done. They died trying to make a better world. They died, but they died fighting." Harry set the boy down again, as he had been wriggling in Harry's arms constantly.

"Teddy will never know his parents, but he will be told by others how his parents died in the aid of a greater cause."

Harry did not trust himself to continue, and so nodded to McGonagall, who promptly stood up and waited for Harry to descend.

As he walked down the steps, Harry noticed teddy was watching something. He followed the little boy's gaze to the monument; the delicate marble now formed the faces of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. "Mama," he lisped in Harry's ear.

Harry allowed a tear to slip from his eye and drop onto Teddy's pink head. Teddy understood. He understood so much more than Andromeda and Harry gave him credit for. He was an amazing little boy, bright and charming and adventurous.

He was his parents all over.


End file.
